


Please Leave

by SincerelyLittle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feels, Getting Together, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mentions of the pack, Panic Attacks, Pre-Relationship, Stiles And Peter Take Care Of Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyLittle/pseuds/SincerelyLittle
Summary: “Why are you out in the preserve all alone? In the middle of the night?” Peter asks as he takes a seat on the forest floor next to Stiles’ head so the can easily see each other.“What does it matter zombiewolf?”





	Please Leave

Stiles feels Peter before he sees or even hears the man, he’s laying on the preserve floor somewhere in a clearing and looking up at the moon. He’d phoned Scott but he had hung up on him because he’s busy with Allison and he couldn’t really phone anyone else without seeming desperate. He didn’t want to feel even more rejected than he does now. 

He had tried messaging Lydia and Erica, asking if they were busy but Lydia never replied and Erica said she was with Boyd but Stiles could come over later. He didn’t want to ruin their night with his bullshit though, so he said another time. 

And there’s no way he was going to ask if he could hang out with Derek when Derek didn’t have a handle on his own shit. 

“Go away Peter.” He mumbles, knowing the wolf can hear him from wherever he is. He hears a quiet laugh and then footsteps approaching his head, he glances up as Peter stops above him. “Hello Stiles.” The older man smiles down at him, Stiles just huffs at the man. 

“Why are you out in the preserve all alone? In the middle of the night?” Peter asks as he takes a seat on the forest floor next to Stiles’ head so the can easily see each other. “What does it matter zombiewolf?” Stiles raises an eyebrow at the wolf when he reaches out to ruffle his hair – he’d decided to grow it out and he quite liked running his own hands through it, but he thinks he likes the feel of someone else’s a lot better. 

Peter is quiet for a few moments, studying the boy before speaking up, “Because, dear boy, you’re putting yourself in danger.” His nails scratch a long Stiles head in a comforting gesture making the boy sigh happily. “You know how many nasty things lurk in these woods and you’re acting as bait.” He explains, his voice steady and calm. 

“Might be better if they just kill me…” he whispers out as his eyes close, focusing on the soft breeze ruffling his clothes and blowing over him. “Now what would make you say that?” Peter asks, his voice a little darker now, not as calm as before. 

“Can you just go?” Stiles asks quietly and Peter doesn’t move so he sighs and opens an eye to look at the man. “If I throw a stick will you leave?” he snarks at him. “Dog jokes, really Stiles?” the older man lets out a quiet laugh before shifting to lay down next to him. 

“If you don’t want to tell me what’s wrong, the least I can do is lay here with you until you’re ready to go home.” His hand that was in Stiles’ hair rests next to his own hand and Stiles doesn’t think twice before gripping tight to the wolf like he’s a lifeline. 

“Thank you…” he chokes on a sob as the tears start falling down his face, which he throws an arm over and tries his best to breathe through the onslaught of feelings. 

Peter just lays there accepting the barrage of emotions and scents that surround him, trying his best to pick through what he can and come up with an explanation for all of this. 

After a few minutes of the younger man crying Peter asks a question, “You can’t go home can you?” he says it so softly that it causes Stiles to turn and stare at him, piercing blue eyes meeting honey brown ones. “No…” is the whisper of a reply, fresh tears stinging as he blinks and a sharp pain blooming in his chest. 

Stiles can’t breathe, but it’s okay because the understanding on Peter’s face is all he really needs right now, he squeezes the wolf’s hand and Peter gently pulls him closer. “It’s going to be alright Stiles.” Is whispered into his temple, the man’s breath blowing warm air against his cold cheek. 

Peter places their hands on Stiles chest, giving him a weight to anchor to and help him level his breathing. Stiles closes his eyes and focuses on the his chest and their hands rising and falling as he suck in the cold night air. 

“I know it sounds bad coming from a man who ended up going insane and killing a lot of people…Some he didn’t quite meant to…but it’s going to be alright Stiles, I promise you that, because I won’t let you have anything but the life you deserve.” Peter promises him, he says it with a ferociousness to his words, so Stiles has no choice but to believe the man. He doesn’t care what it could imply because he feels safe, wrapped in the man’s arms in the quiet of the night. He believes him. 

However, something doesn’t seem quite right to Stiles. So he lifts up, so he’s looking down into those beautiful blue eyes - not even his werewolf version, just Peter’s natural human blue – and searches them briefly before focusing on the man entirely. 

“Half of that wasn’t your fault and you know it Peter, they shouldn’t have left their family, their pack, they shouldn’t have left you.” Stiles says with so much conviction that tears threaten to spill out of Peter’s eyes. “And I understand the revenge Peter, I honestly do, if that was me? I probably would have done the same.” 

“Besides, if you’re promising me all that, then it’s only fair to do the same.” Stiles says a little quieter, careful not to disturb the peaceful aura that’s surrounding them. “What are you implying Stiles?” Peter asks, his brows furrowed as he concentrates on what Stiles has to say. 

“I want to give you what you deserve and so much more. You deserve to be happy Peter. You’ve suffered so damn much and I admit I acted wrongly around you a lot of the time, and I’m sorry for that. And for well, killing you – well for the way I did at least. Even if I don’t think death was the right way to go about it looking back, though I think it helped you somehow. “ 

Peter soaks in all that was said and when he looks at Stiles the tears have slipped down the sides of his face. Stiles knows how much he must trust him if he’s willing to be this vulnerable around him. He also knows Peter's not usually one to deny himself of something. 

“I want to give you everything.” 

“You-“ 

“I mean it Peter, now let’s get you home.” He smiles, stands up and holds out a hand to help him up. “And yes, I know where your fancy apartment is, I even have a key.” Stiles smirks, holding out the large amount of keys he’s acquired and flicks the one to the wolf’s door. 

“I’d expect nothing less sweetheart.”


End file.
